En la mira
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: "Te protegerá del frío y de los monstruos..." MukuroxChrome/Nagi. Premio para Anle Moto
1. Chapter 1

_**Ciaossu~~**_

_**Este es el inicio del premio para Anle-chan por el concurso de San Valentin (tengo tanto sueño que no sé si estoy diciendo algo incoherente o no xD todo lo que diga está expuesto a errores), el punto es que... Bueno, es un Mukuro x Chrome! Y el primero que hago, así que estoy nerviosa :s. Se supone que es un one-shot, pero como quizás haga capítulos cortos y no hay que confiar cuando yo digo: esto será un OS, quizás tenga un poco más de capís. Se puede decir que pseudo-semi-Au, considerando que voy a cambiar algunas cosas y me estoy inventando un montón de cosas xD**_

* * *

Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, divirtiéndose con sus juegos infantiles, llenando de vida el patio, un grupo de niñas se sentó a colorear, otras intercambiaban muñecas o saltaban la cuerda. Solo había una persona que permanecía al margen como si fuera invisible.

—Nagi, ¿no quieres ir a colorear? —preguntó la maestra, preocupada por la introvertida niña.

La pequeña movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda sin levantar la vista del suelo. No tenía ganas de correr, tampoco era buena pintando y no había traído muñecas, en realidad tampoco le llamaba mucho la atención hablar con el resto de su grupo.

—Podrías hacerle un lindo dibujo a tu madre —insistió la maestra.

La niña volvió a negar, a diferencia del resto de las madres, la suya en particular no se veía especialmente atraída por los dibujos de su hija, siempre acababan tirados por ahí, hasta que la empleada llegaba a hacer el aseo y los tiraba a la basura. Al principio ella almacenaba los dibujos pensando que su patrona podría quererlos, pero luego de que ésta se molestara por encontrar tanto papel acumulado en su escritorio, decidió tirarlos y ahorrarse problemas.

Era una vida solitaria, pasaba por el lado de la gente sin que nadie le prestara mucha atención a su presencia, como si no estuviera ahí, como si solo fuera una silueta pasando, una ilusión andando por ahí, tarde o temprano desaparecería por completo.

En casa tampoco había nadie, sus padres trabajaban todo el día concentrados en llegar al éxito, no tenía hermanos, mascota y de vez en cuando contaba con la compañía de Mizuki, que venía a hacer el aseo dos veces por semana.

No tenía ningún hobbie en particular, a su corta edad llevaba una existencia particularmente vacía.

Fue en una tarde bastante fría cuando lo conoció, a pesar de que la calefacción estaba encendida dentro de su casa, aún así el frío era insoportable. Se asomó por la ventana preguntándose si quizás podría ver nevar. Entonces lo vio.

Había un niño frente a su casa.

Nunca había tenido tacto con la gente, rara vez hablaba con alguien, pero antes de poder meditarlo mejor se encontró a si misma corriendo hacía la puerta lo más rápido posible.

Cogió una manta de su cuarto antes de salir y la usó como capa, pudo haber tomado un abrigo de su armario, pero confiaba más en la manta, pues el muchacho era más alto y probablemente ninguno le quedara bueno. Una manta lo cubriría perfectamente.

Una voz débil le recordó las advertencias de sus padres: no salgas de la casa, pero fue un recuerdo tan ínfimo que no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para detenerla.

Salió de casa. El chico de cabello púrpura continuaba en el mismo sitio, observando con rencor lo que tenía frente a él, sin embargo un poco de sorpresa se cruzó por sus ojos bicolor cuando vio que alguien acababa de salir.

—Y-Yo... —Nagi comenzó a tartamudear, se había acabado todo el impulso de motivación inicial ahora que no sabía bien que decir.

—Kufufu~ Dime, tú vives en esa residencia —inquirió el niño. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Luego, rápidamente mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de sus manos, pasó la manta por detrás del desconocido, protegiendo su cuerpo del frío. Las ropas de aquel niño estaban en deplorable estado, roídas en algunos bordes, de seguro estaba sintiendo con mucha más intensidad las bajas temperaturas.

—¿Y esto? —inquirió, señalando con burla y sorpresa el pedazo de tela que ahora lo cubría.

—Protege del frío y de los monstruos —afirmó Nagi.

—¿Monstruos? —repitió.

—Si te cubres con ella por completo en la noche los monstruos no podrán hacerte daño.

Mukuro contuvo la risa, quizás él era un poco "monstruo", tomando la definición fantástica de la palabra. Decidió seguir el juego.

—Kufufu ~ si yo me quedo con ella, ¿quién te protegerá de los monstruos a ti?

Nagi lo consideró un momento, pero no encontró respuesta.

Mukuro volvió a reír, le había agradado esta niña.

—No te preocupes, querida Nagi.

Ella asintió conforme, al ver que él se arropaba mientras caminaba lejos de casa. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo: ¿Cómo había adivinado su nombre? No recordaba habérselo dicho en ningún momento.

* * *

_**Como dije, es corto. Más adelante revelaré por qué Mukuro estaba fuera de la casa de Nagi/Chrome**_

_**Besos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ciaossu ~~**_

_**Lamento mucho la demora en actualizar, los exámenes no me han dado tiempo y la verdad es que no me sentía muy inspirada, así que como se darán cuenta, me tardé un montón en actualizar todos mis fics. Pero des-fortunafdamente me pesqué uno de esos resfriados que no tienen piedad y debilitan progresivamente a sus victimas, lo que hizo un momento libre para escribir.**_

_**Respuestas:**_

_**Anle Moto: Linda, que bueno que te guste, espero no decepcionarte, sabes que va con mucho amor para ti :)**_

_**DarkinocensDTL: Ánimo, te entiendo, nos pasó lo mismo, pero ya tendrás más tiempo y yo podré leerte :3**_

_**mcr77: Yo también extraño pasarme por aquí T.T gracias por tu review!**_

_**Reitero para evitar cualquier confusión, esto es un semi-UA por lo que hay cosas que podrían ser medianamente cambiadas, pero de forma muy sútil**_

* * *

**En la Mira**

**Capítulo 2**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese día? ¿Mucho? ¿Poco? En realidad eso no tenía mucha importancia. El tiempo es relativo y las cosas no habían cambiado de forma excepcional, su vida se había convertido en una rutina con increíble facilidad.

Nagi no volvió a ver a Mukuro, pero nunca olvidó el día en que lo vio por primera y última vez. Era imposible olvidarlo si constantemente veía en sus sueños un par de ojos bicolor, cautivantes y atrayentes, no cabía duda respecto a quién pertenecían.

Y volvía a preguntarse ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ya no podía decirlo con exactitud. Con cada día que pasaba se sentía como si aquella tarde fuese solo un sueño lejano e irreal. Era difícil, pero por algún motivo se obligaba a sí misma a continuar creyendo que había sido verdad.

Su mamá y su papá nunca estaban en casa, hoy era de esos días en los que pasaba sola, por lo que en cuanto llegó lo primero que hizo fue preparar para sí misma algo para comer. Abrió la despensa y no le sorprendió encontrarla vacía.

La madre de Nagi era bastante tacaña cuando se trataba de comida, cuidaba su peso y actuaba como si las calorías fueran el veneno más potente conocido por la humanidad, recién sacado del Amazonas. Sin embargo tenía la consideración de dejar algo de dinero para que su hija fuera al almacén cuando el alimento escaseara.

Ni siquiera se cambió su uniforme antes de volver a salir, cogió el dinero y caminó un par de cuadras hasta llegar al centro de Namimori. Quería regresar a casa lo más pronto posible.

En la misma ciudad, el misterioso muchacho de los ojos bicolor no había perdido la cuenta del tiempo, él había contado cada día en su agenda y es que estaba siendo muy cauteloso en seguir su plan.

La mafia. Él destrozaría a la mafia. Su plan comenzaba con una familia en específico.

Solo quedaban tres involucrados con la familia Estraneo, dos de los cuales se encontraban en Japón mientras que la ubicación del tercero era desconocida.

Hace años una persona relacionada con los Estraneo se salvó de ser asesinada gracias a su hija, una pequeña niña de tan solo cinco años que sin querer había alejado al "monstruo" con su manta mágica. Ahora esa niña debía tener unos trece años. Mukuro compasivamente le permitió disfrutar de su padre por ocho años más.

No sentía que su actuar pasado fuera una muestra de debilidad, sencillamente sintió agrado por la pequeña y algún día ella quizás le devolvería el favor.

—Mukuro, ¿estás seguro que la niña no debe morir? —inquirió un joven de cabello rubio y expresiones felinas.

—Kufufufu ~~ ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Quiéralo o no, ella también está relacionada con la mafia.

—Ella solo es su hija, Ken. Lo que planteas es absurdo, en ese caso, se puede decir que nosotros también pertenecimos a la familia Estraneo, pero no vamos a asesinarnos por eso. Kufufufu ~~

Mukuro, Ken y Chikusa habían llegado a Namimori hace pocas horas, junto a su nueva familia. La familia Zolezzi pertenecía a la mafia del norte de Italia, algunos años atrás adoptó al trío de niños. Sin embargo el chico de cabello azul ya tenía a todos bajo su control, induciendo al jefe a realizar un viaje a Namimori con la ciega convicción de que un potencial enemigo se escondía ahí.

Resultaba incluso gracioso ver al confundido viejo buscar a su inexistente némesis.

—No planeo quedarme mucho tiempo —advirtió el líder del grupo, antes de salir de la habitación.

Ken y Chikusa se miraron confundidos. Eso significaba que debían ponerse en marcha, ¿o no? En realidad no había sido ninguna orden directa.

Mukuro abandonó el lujoso hotel donde se estaba hospedando su familia, si bien no quería perder el tiempo en Namimori tampoco deseaba apresurarse, todo debía hacerse a su debido tiempo. Y antes que nada, necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba esa niña.

Sentía curiosidad, si aprovechó de pasar tiempo de caridad con su padre durante esos años que les permitió, no era algo de su total incumbencia, pero había retrasado parte de su venganza solo por ella. Mas le valía haber aprovechado ese regalo desinteresado.

El seguimiento que había realizado indicaba que su domicilio seguía siendo el mismo, por lo que caminó por las mismas calles que usó hace ocho años para llegar a aquella residencia, con la confianza de reconocer a Nagi en cuanto la viera, a pesar de que los años la hicieran cambiar.

Cuando llegó, no había nadie en casa. Pero no se sintió decepcionado, sino que más bien le pareció divertido ver cómo el destino retrasaba sus planes.

Pero no tendría que esperar mucho .

No muy lejos de ahí Nagi se debatía entre comida sana versus comida chatarra. No tenía mucho dinero y por más que quisiera comer saludable eso implicaba más gasto y la posibilidad de no quedar plenamente satisfecha. Por descarte ganó la comida chatarra.

Era bueno saber que sus papilas gustativas no eran exigentes y no se cansaban de comer golosinas y papas fritas. Se podría decir que comía solo cuando su cuerpo se lo pedía, sin darse mayor lujo que el de no pasar hambre. Y su estómago era bastante considerado al no enfermar.

La vendedora de turno le dedicó una sonrisa mientras marcaba los productos. La amabilidad siempre conseguía hacer que Nagi se sintiera incomoda, por lo que agachó el rostro y salió corriendo del almacén en cuanto pagó.

Sus piernas no le permitieron correr mucho, no estaba en forma y su alimentación no era buena. De todas formas correr era innecesario.

Mientras se recuperaba de su inútil carrera alzó la vista y se encontró con algo que le quitó el aliento por un momento. Un gato tan blanco como la nieve, con un ojo amarillo y otro celeste. La heterocromia le resultaba fascinante desde aquel día.

Quizás cualquier persona le hubiera tomado pánico, es decir, que durante ocho años un par de ojos con heterocromia te persiguieran hasta en sueños debía de ser aterrador. Pero a Nagi le atraían de sobremanera.

Se quedó quieta, esperando a que el gato decidiera bajar, el animal le sostuvo la mirada un momento. Luego se fue. La joven se quedó observando el lugar vacío, el felino se había alejado tal cual lo había hecho el chico.

Rara vez la gente se le acercaba, pero que incluso los animales la rechazaran resultaba algo frustrante.

Regresó a su casa sin detenerse a mirar a su alrededor. Entró a la solitaria residencia sin saber que tal vez esta era la primera vez que alguien esperaba su regreso.

Mukuro había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar si mostrarse o no en cuanto Nagi llegara. Tuvo el privilegio de verla de nuevo después de mucho tiempo, había que reconocer que el atuendo que ella sin querer escogió para el reencuentro le sentaba realmente bien, era un simple uniforme, y siempre le habían agradado.

Ciertamente tampoco había cambiado mucho, su cabello seguía siendo azulino, en contraste con sus peculiares orbes violetas, que no se podían apreciar a tanta distancia. Solo sus rasgos se habían vuelto más maduros y por supuesto, había crecido su buen tanto. Sin embargo su aura dulce y solitaria continuaba vigente.

—Así que nada ha cambiado —observó Mukuro.

Dio media vuelta y regresó al hotel. Hoy no era el día, decidió regalarle dos días más antes de ponerse en marcha.


End file.
